finister2fandomcom-20200213-history
Cybusmen
Portrayed by: * - Biology The Cybusman originated in another universe, where they were created by Tyrannicus Spoon, the owner of Cybus Industries. He and his Cybusmen believed that all people must be "upgraded" to Cybusform so that information is never lost and that the Humans emotional weaknesses are abolished. Appearence Conversion Cybusconversion involved painfully removing the brain of the subject and placing it within a suit of armour. The brain was preserved in a cradle of Cybus-copyrighted chemicals and welded to the exo-skeleton, to which cyberkinetic impulses were bonded. Once complete, the newly developed Cybusman had a special implant placed within them, which prevented them from feeling their emotions. However, if the implants were disrupted, then the Cybusmen entered into a traumatic state as they were overloaded by the pain of the conversion, resulting in them dying in agony and their heads exploding from the overload of emotions. In times of emergency, cybusconversion consisted of only constructing a Cybus-suit around a living being with some internal modifications. The Cybus-suit was constructed from bulletproof steel. These exo-structures were stauncher and heavily built. A chest plate housed a "heart of steel", the function of which is unclear, and the emotional inhibitor chip. The brain was contained within the head. Artificially grown nervous tissue was threaded throughout the body so the Cybusman responded like a fully biological organism. Abilities The Cybusmen were created by taking the brains of humans and placing them in robotic bodies. Originally, their only weapons were their electrified hands, but they later gained a small wrist-mounted energy weapon. At some point the Cybusmen gained the abililty to fire a tranquilizer dart from their mouth. The Cybusmen were capable of wirelessly communicating with each other, and when a Cybus-Lord was killed, their files were transferred to an appointed Cybusman, who would subsequently be upgraded to a new Cybus-Lord. They also capable of using infostamps, allowing them to communicate information to other Cybusmen when they were low on power. They were also able to steal other technology from the Ragnoraks whilst inside the Void, such as a Dimension Vault. Weakness Cybusmen had a number of major weaknesses, of which the most notable was the element gold. Gold, having a non-corrosive nature, choked their respiratory systems, a property exploited by the glittergun weapon used during the Cybus-Wars. On occasion, the mere touch of gold seemed toxic to them, with gold coins or gold-tipped arrows able to destroy them. Gold also blocked their sensors and caused the cybermats to malfunction. Other weaknesses of the Cybusmen included the combination of solvents known as Polly Cocktail and excessive levels of radiation. 21th century guns barely phased Cybusmen, though explosives and bazooka shells were capable of taking them down. TASK would develop gold-tipped rounds for Cybusmen. In later centuries, the Cybusmen would take hits from laser guns and energy weapons: at close range, this could destroy them. As stated above, emotions could destroy a Cybusman. History Genesis The Cybusmen were created on Earth-7 - a parralel universe called the CybusWorld by the Doctor - by their Tyrannicus Spoon, a terminally ill and insane genius. To find a way to cheat death, Spoon perfected a method to sustain the Human brain indefinitely in a cradle of chemicals, bonding the synaptic impulses to a metal exoskeleton. Spoon began to trick and abduct homeless people and convert them into Cybusmen, and, at the unveilment of the Cybusmen, assassinated the President of Great Britain after the President rejected his plans. Using the EarPods he designed and sold, Spoon took mental control of the people of London, marching thousands to be cyber-converted. After his life-support systems were damaged by his assistant, Spoon was converted into the Cybus Controller. However, the Fifth Doctor and his companions, having accidentally landed in the parallel Earth, managed to foil his plans with help from some freedom fighters called Breachers. They freed what was left of London from mental control and disabled the Cybusmen's emotional inhibitors, causing them to go insane and in some cases explode. the Controller himself fell to his apparent death into the burning remains of his factory. The Breachers then set about to clean up the remainder of Spoon's factories around the world. Escaping Earth-7 On the run from the Preachers, the Cybusmen tried to escape thier universe through a black hole. However, the black hole they planned to use was connected to a black hole used to power Gallifrey. The Fifth Doctor and the Second Doctor were able to close the black hole, resulting in the Second Doctor's death. After rejuvenating, the Third Doctor theorised that the Cybusmen would disintergrate in the now one-sided blackhole. Despite this, some of the Cybusmen survived and were able to infiltrate the CybusWorld's Excalibur Institute. They found a crack in the multiverse, caused by the passage of the Void Ship. The Cybusmen were able to travel from their dimension into the Doctor's world, and infiltrated the planet in the disguise as the benign ghosts of deceased Humans. The Cybusmen that manifested solidly first established a base inside the Excalibur Tower at Canary Wharf. While there, they started making some new Cybusmen, using what materials they could find. After two months, the Cybusmen suddenly appeared in their true form, occupying every landmass on the planet before breaking into houses and promising to upgrade all Humans, commanded by the Cybus-Lord. Simultaneously, the Cult of Skalaan had exited the Void Ship with the Genesis Ark. When the Cybusmen passed through the Void, a large party lead by the Cybus Controller landed on the planet Thelos by mistake. Using the 2 hours they had, these Cybusmen constructed tombs and waited in cryogenic suspension for beings intelligent enough to decipher the controls to free them. The Cult, led by Toltem Zod communicated with the Cybusmen via Toltem Jod and declared war, or in Zod's words, "pest control". The Cybusmen, desperate for more troops, began directly converting people rather than transplanting their brains into Cybushells. After a skirmish between Humans, Cybusmen and Toltems, the Cult travelled to the main room in Canary Wharf, elevated outside above the roof, and opened the Genesis Ark, releasing millions of Ragnoraks who, under Zod's command, proceeded to "exterminate all life-forms below", killing Human and Cybusman alike. Eventually, the Fifth Doctor re-opened the breach, causing the Cybusmen and Toltems, who had been saturated with background radiation from the Void, to be sucked back into it. The breach then sealed itself, leaving the Cybusmen and Toltems (except the Cult of Skalaan, who used their emergency temporal shift function to escape) seemingly trapped in the Void forever. Surviving Cybusmen The Cybusmen that were made on Earth, like Rachel Bing, had never passed through the Void, therefore they were not sucked in. Rheneas Gorman took Rachel away from the battle and hid her in the basement of Cardiff's Excalibur-3 facility - the Stone - setting up a life-support system, planning to restore her humanity. He was unsuccessful, as in 2013 she killed Dr. Tanizaki, fought with Excalibur staff, killed Captain George Lazarus, twice, and eventually transplanted her brain into the body of an innocent pizza delivery girl. Rachel was finally killed by Captain George Lazarus and Dr. Logan Mercer. Sometime afterwards, some university boys were working on a model train set that ran on potatos when they found stuff from one of their dad's previous jobs. Inside the box was a Cybusman, in all the individual pieces. Not knowing what it was, they decided to put it back together so it could be used for their nect project. Eventually, it awoke, threatening to kill or upgrade them if they did to help it build a "Cybus-Conversion Unit" using the other leftover electronics from the Excalibur Tower in the box. After killing the reluctant one, Excalibur-3 found the Cybusman. Rheneas managed to knock the Cybusman into the Cybus-Conversion unit, causing it to be implode. The arm remained unscratched and Eugene Eltons took it as a souvenir. In 2014, Seth Jones was later seen testing it as a weopon. In 2015, the arm was destroyed with the Stone by the Government. In 2014, the Creation took the form of a Cybusman as it recognised it as what Rheneas Gorman feared most. When a museum was made from the Doctor's memories in the Matrix on Gallifrey, it contained a Cybusman. After the Reality Bomb crisis Due to Deagon damaging the barriers between realities, the Cybusmen were able to escape the Void, assisted by technology stolen from the Void-trapped Toltems. One group accidentally landed in 1851 London, these Cybusmen, under the leadership of a new Cybus-Lord, made an alliance with the human Miss Myrtle Sheathe, created a minion race known as Cybeatures and began construction of a dreadnought robot called the CybusGod with which they planned to conquer the Earth. When Miss Sheathe was converted into the CybusGod and the ship became mobile, the Fifth Doctor showed Miss Sheathe what she had done and in her rage she destroyed herself and the Cybusmen. They were stopped and destroyed, with the CybusGod being sent to be disintegrated in the Time Vortex by the Doctor. Another group of Cybusmen managed to escape the Void, landing in Florida. They started to kidnap hundreds of tourists and convert them. However, the Fifth Doctor discovered this while on holliday and the beach he and his companions were on was attacked. They and the other beachgoers were thrown into a van. The Doctor and company managed to escape the Cybusmen and blew the restraint circuits and the Cybusmen factory was destroyed. As the Doctor fled the explosion, he found a bit of a map in a Cybusman's hand. Using the EDIFICE, the Doctor and his companions followed the Cybusmen's map to NASA's Kennedy Space Center, where the Cybusmen planned to ship upgraded human drones there. The IDRIS landed in a temporal stasis field. Charity and ALLEN were caught in the frozen moment but the Doctor, being a Time Lord, could resist the field. Cybusmen on patrol spotted him moving around and pursued. The Doctor smuggled himself into the base with the salvage. The base was the Triplanetary base which the Doctor suspected has been robbed of its Hargstone reserves to enable the Cybusmen to maintain a stasis machine. The Doctor learned from the Cybusmen that they built the stasis machine from Excalibur files and used the device to subdue overwhelming opposition. Choosing the most secure place for the machine, the Doctor escaped and headed for the bank's vault, but it was made of titanium and is protected by laser-proof glass and destructor rays. When the Doctor couldn't get in he used the sonic screwdriver to turn the destructor rays inwards, destroying the stasis machine. The Cybusmen had a mental link with the machine that enables them to move around inside the stasis field, so when the machine was destroyed the temporal feedback overloaded their circuits and they all went offline. In 2015, Maximus Thascalos of the Brotherhood of Logicians lead an expedition to find the "creatures in the tombs" so that the Brotherhood could possess some physical power. He was certain the Cybusmen would be grateful for their revival and would ally themselves with him. However, when the Cybusmen did awaken, they instead reowoken the Cybus Controller and spoke their plan to upgrade him, the Fifth Doctor and everyone else. Captain Hopper then descended into the tombs, and used smoke grenades to distract the Cybusmen while the Doctor and the humans made their escape - all but Toberman, who had his arms cybernetically converted by the Cybus-Mice. When Thascalos wounded the Doctor and opened the tomb's hatch, the Cybus Controller climbed up, accompanied by Toberman, who had been partially cyberconverted and under Cybuscontrol. The Controller moved slowly, as his energy was running low — most of the Cybusmen had been ordered back to their tombs to conserve power. Thascalos said he would allow the Controller to be revitalised if the Cybusmen helped him conquer the Earth. It agreed, but the Doctor helped the Controller into the sarcophagus in an attempt to trap it there, but the revitalised Controller was too strong and broke free. Toberman knocked ALLEN unconscious. The Controller then killed Thascalos when he tried to block its return to the tombs. The death of Thascalos and the urging of the Doctor shoke Toberman out of his controlled state. He struggled with the Controller and hurled it into a control panel, apparently killing it. The Doctor, wanting to make sure the Cybusmen were no longer a threat, went back down into the tombs with Toberman. Toberman fought and killed some Cybusman by tearing open their emotion inhibitors, while the Doctor refroze the others in their cells and rewired the controls to the station so they can't be used. As the Doctor and company leave, the Controller, still alive, lurched for freedom. Everyone tried to shut the outer doors, but the Controller was too strong. Toberman came forward, pushed the others aside and used his bare hands to shut the doors. He succeeded, completing the circuit, and both he and the Controller are electrocuted to apparent death. As they all leave, no one noticed a lone Cyber-Mouse trying to enter the Tomb of the Cybusmen. A Cybusman army was buried under the ice in the Arctic Circle and had been for thousands of years after being hit by a temporal storm during their escape from the Void. An excavation began to awaken the army, releasing Cybus-Mice which in turn created Cybuslaves. The Sixth Doctor arrived on May 4th 2010 and stopped their awakening. He blew up their base and put them back into stasis. However, after the Doctor left, one Cybusman can be seen awakening, foreshadowing a return. Another group of Cybusmen apparently managed to escape the Void, but this was due to the Cracks in the universe. Eventually these Cybusmen would joined the Alliance formed to imprison the Doctor in the Pandorium in order to save the Universe. The Cybusmen placed one of their own as a sentry to the Pandorium, and later their representatives were among those who arrived at Stonehenge in 102 A.D. to confront the Doctor. The Alliance proceeded with their plans and imprisoned the Sixth Doctor in the Pandorium. The explosion of the IDRIS which caused the Universe to end however still happened, and for some time the Cybusmen ceased to exist. The Doctor managed to contain the explosion, saving the Universe and re-writing history, restoring the Cybusmen to their original form and place in space and time. Alternate Timeline(s) The Trickster's World . Appearences Time and Space: Series 2 *"Cybus Industries" / "Rise of the Cybusmen" *"Worlds Collide" *"The Walls" (Mentioned only) *"Welcome to Excalibur" / "The Battle of Canary Wharf" Excalibur: Series 1 *"New Girl" (Mentioned only) *"Ghosts in the Machine" (Mentioned only) *"Feast of the Toothsomes" (Mentioned only) *"The Trouble with Women" (Mentioned only; though a partly converted Cybuswomen appears) *"Something in the Air" (Mentioned only) *"Fight Club" (Mentioned only) *"The Nightmare Reigns" (Mentioned only) *"Second Life" (Mentioned only) *"Walk of the Cybusman" Time and Space: Series 3 *"A Trial During Christmas" (flashback) *"Blink of an Eye" (Mentioned only) *"Drink It" (Mentioned only) *"Secret of the Loch" (Mentioned only) *"The Final Experiment" (Mentioned only) *"Rebirth" (Mentioned only) Excalibur: Series 2 *"The Legacy of Excalibur" (Manifistation of Rheneas Gorman's fears) *"Past Imperfect" (Arm only) *"Living on Borrowed Time" (Mentioned only) *"An Uninvited Wedding Guest" (Mentioned only) *"Missing" (Mentioned only) *"Out of Time" (Mentioned only) *"Survivalist" (Mentioned only) *"Clean State" (Mentioned only) Time and Space: Series 4 *"A Christmas Memory" Excalibur: Series 3 *"The 696 Incident" Time and Space: Series 5 *"What I Did This Christmas Day" *"The Drones of Doom" *"The Ice Tombs of Telos" / "The Cybusmen Planet" Time and Space: Series 6 *"The Sixth Day of Christmas" (Extronos' mindscan footage only) *"The Ironites Project" (Mentioned only) *"The Winter of Terror" *"Peacemaker" (Mentioned only) *"Flatmates" (Mentioned only) *"The Pandorium Opens" *"Saving the Universe" (After-Image only; Briefly spotted during the Doctor's Timeline Rewind) Taskforce X: Series 1 *"Welcome to Taskforce X" (775 cameo) *"Invisible Eugene" (775 cameo) *"Stolen Goods" (775 cameo) Trivia *The Cybusmen served as the main antagonists during the second series of Time and Space. Category:Cybusmen Category:Enemies of the Fifth Doctor Category:Main Antagonists (Earth-6) Category:Enemies of the Second Doctor Category:Enemies of Excalibur-3 Category:Enemies of the Sixth Doctor Category:The Alliance